Northern Downpour
by catfishychicky01
Summary: Krystynn Underwood is a fifteen year old girl with a secret. Scarred by her past and bullying at her local high school she resorted to self-harm as a form of relief. When her secret is revealed to her older brother Ricky, a chain of events is started that will leave Krystynn more unsure of herself thatn ever. WARNING: Self-Harm and Suicide present. Don't read if it will trigger.
1. Chapter 1

Krystynn

I always felt bad for my brother. There were plenty of foster homes that wanted him. He was smart,handsome, and could charm the devil himself. I on the other hand was a mess. I was molested by my father from the age of 4. I was scared by everyone but Ricky.

But back to the present.

"Krystynn!" Ricky yelled from downstairs. Seconds later he appeared in my room. I was mid-cut and I immediately folded my arms.

"Ben's here" he said. I jumped up and ran into the living room where he was chatting with Amy.

Ben had been my best friend since I was 12 and despite me being 3 years younger than him, we were pretty close.

"Ready Krys?" he asked dragging out the last part. "Yup" I said quickly exiting so Ricky and Amy wouldn't see my new cuts. We got into his black SUV and I buckled my belt. He did the same and stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "How new?" he asked. I showed him the minute old cuts. They were deep. "Shit Krystynn" he cursed, frantically digging for gauze in the middle compartment to wrap my wound. He found the wrap and quickly bandaged my wrist.

"What happened?" Ben asked. "Campbell he-" I began. "That jackass" he muttered. Campbell was a senior at Grant. He and Ricky have been rivals forever so when I got there as a freshman he immediately began picking on me.

"What did he do?" Ben asked, his brown eyes full of concern. I showed him my phone which was overflowing with hate texts.

Ben was like an older brother to me so he was often arguing with Cam.

"Ignore them Krystynn" he said. "They're right" I muttered. He got out of the car. "What are you doing" I asked getting out of the SUV. "I'm showing this to Ricky" he said.

"No! Ben! He and Amy are fighting, this isn't the time to show him!" I said grabbing his shoulders. "I have to" he said. He ran inside shutting the door behind him. I rolled my eyes. I began mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen when a voice startled me.

"Is this where Ricky lives". I turned around to see Ethan. We were best friends at Margaret and Shakur's until he moved. I stole a set of Shakur's medical knives and broke them so he took the fall.

"Krys?" he said smiling. "Yup" I said timidly. "How have you-" he began trailing off. "What happened to your wrist". "Nothing" I said casually. "Jack shit. You started cutting again didn't you?" he asked. My inability to look him in the eye finalized it.

"What happened to you Krys?"he asked. "Campbell FRIGGIN' Saunders is what happened" my iPod began to ring. "Look! There it is again. They filled up the inbox on my phone so now they're calling me." I said. I answered my phone and put it on speaker. "Hello".

"FATASS!" they yelled into the phone. "What-" I began. "Dumbass Bitch!" A voice said. "You're a fucking slut!" another uttered. "Whatsa matter? Daddy's dick got your tongue" a third said. Campbell came on the line next. "Ready to kill yourself yet?" He asked. "N-n-no" I said my voice shaky. "Dammit! Guys we gotta try harder" he yelled disconnecting the line.

I began digging my nails into my thighs. "Stop it" Ethan ordered. He sat next to me. He gently picked up my wrist and set it in his lap before unwrapping the blood-soaked gauze.

He looked at the cuts which were now crusted over with blood. "Hold on Kryssy" he said using the age old nickname. He poured water on them from his water bottle and wiped at the blood. "Sorry" he muttered as I winced. As he cleaned the cuts I couldn't help but think how appropriate a name it was.

"It's not as good as Dr. Ben but-" he began. Just then Ricky came outside. "Hey Krys are you o-What the hell!"  
I was paralyzed with fear. Ricky rushed to my side edging Ethan out of the way.

"Why did you do this Krystynn?" he said. I bit my lip and looked away praying that this was a dream, a horrible dream. I stormed inside. "Krystynn Why" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me around facing him forcing me to look at him.

"I needed it, okay?! Is that what you wanna hear?!" I yelled at him. "Not particularly, no. So what? Are you gonna end up like Mom? Huh?Addicted to something that will kill you!" he screamed.

I was silent and so was everyone else. "Ricky you woke up John with your yelling, what's going on-" Amy began opening up the door. "Kryss is a psychopath, that's what's going on" he said storming inside. Amy followed him and I came undone on the floor of the butcher shop.

I began digging my nails into the flesh on my wrist and yanking, forming red lines along my wrist, bubbling with small amounts of blood. I began to cry.

"Stop it! Krystynn!" Ben yelled. I now began to sob, tears unwilling to fall. "Shh! Shh! Shh! Don't cry, don't- it's okay Krys it's all gonna be fine." Ethan said wrapping his arms around me placing his hands on my arm.

"I swear to you it's gonna be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Krystynn

I shrugged Ethan off of me and rushed into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My long and curly dark hair was matted and sticky with blood. My eyes had dark circles surrounding the underside of them from crying and sleep deprivation. I was a mess. I looked down at my forearm and realized that I was still bleeding. I walked out of the bathroom and I looked up to see Ben. He stopped in front of me and observed the wound. "Oh wow, do you have more gauze?" he asked me. "Uhh... No actually I was trying to find you to see if you had some" I said. "Actually I think I-" Ben began. "Ben I need to talk to you" Ricky said.

Ben

"Hey Krys, there's still some gauze in the first aid kit in the center council of my car. Why don't you go out and wrap and disinfect your arm, okay?" I said to Krystynn. "Okay Ben" she said. "Bye Ricky" she said. He scoffed. A look of hurt and sadness flashed across her face as she turned away. I grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Don't do it." I said to her. "Don't do what?" she replied. "You know just as well as I do what I'm talking about" I said. "I promise I won't" she said. "I'll be checking you just to make sure, okay?" I said to her. She nodded and turned around and left.  
"I don't want you hanging around my sister" Ricky said. "Excuse me?" I replied. "Look Boykewhich I'm not doing this for her. You're a good man and I don't want her making you as crazy as she is" he said. "Isn't that my choice not yours?" I replied. "Look-" he began. "No you look Ricky. Your sister has obviously been through a lot since I met her when she first came out of Bob's house and I mean that. It messed her up. And she wasn't the only one who was self-destructive because last time I checked you were with every girl in a five mile radius. Your sister needs you to be there for her physically as well as mentally" I said. "Well I'm not housing that kind of crazy here" he said. "Then Krystynn will move in with me. Adrian moved out so she can stay in Mercy's room." I said.  
"And you will not hear from us again. She can come get clothes as necessary and Amy will be contacted if anything else is needed." I concluded. "Works for me" he said. Just then Krystynn came in the room. "Hey Ben I just finished wrapping my arm-" she began. "Get your stuff Krys you're coming with me" I said. "But why?" she asked confused. "Ricky wants you gone" Amy said.

Krystynn

"Wait Ricky you're-you're kicking me out of the apartment?" I said hurt. "I can't have you around my family" he said. "That doesn't include me now is that right? What about you Amy? Or Ethan? Did either of you think it was important to plead my case?!" I yelled angrily. I couldn't believe that they all screwed me over. Amy at the floor and Ethan couldn't look me in the eye. "Go to hell. All of you except for Ben and John" I said tears now spilling down my cheeks. I started to sob right there, standing in the middle of the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Ben. "Let's go home Krystynn. I'll come back and get your stuff later." Ben said turning me and escorting me out of the butcher shop. He released me and I looked at the ground putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "Can you please just take me home" I said he nodded and we walked towards his car and got in. We drove to his condo in silence. When we got there he showed me the way to my room. We arrived in his room. "You know where Mercy's room was right?" he asked. "Yeah I think I do" I said. I turned and walked in the room.

"Hey Krystynn" Ben said. I turned and faced him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how this all turned out" he said. "I know Ben" I said. I laid down under the covers. It all finally hit me and I began to cry. I had been abandoned again. I was sobbing when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. "It's okay…. It'll all work out Krys" I heard Ben say stroking my hair. I turned over and buried my face in his chest and he rubbed my back. "I love you" I thought I heard Ben say. I pulled apart and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and I felt him pull away. A look of horror passed through his features and he quickly left the room. I stood up and punched a large hole in the wall before walking past Ben, and right out the front door.


End file.
